


A Welcome Distraction

by from_scarlet_to_pink



Series: Kingsman Advent Calendar '17 [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Background Merlin/Roxy Morton | Lancelot, M/M, TGC never happened, almost somewhat sexy times, briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_scarlet_to_pink/pseuds/from_scarlet_to_pink
Summary: Harry is stuck doing paperwork but fortunately Eggsy stops by to make his day a little better. All it needs is some tea - and some cleverly placed mistletoe.





	A Welcome Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> i found [this](http://from-scarlet-to-pink.tumblr.com/post/168094448114/verobird-christmas-prompts-some-i-made-up) list of prompts for an advent-calendar and thought this might as well give me the push to return to not only write but actually finish and publish something. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy yourselves!
> 
> DEC 1: Mistletoe Kiss

Harry had been sitting at his desk for hours doing paperwork, and there was still no end in sight. He knew that the position of Arthur was a largely bureaucratic one, but days like this had him question whether or not it would have been better to just retire outright instead of being tied to a desk for what felt like the rest of eternity.

But Kingsman had needed him after V-Day, and so he took over the role after months of physical therapy. While Harry had indeed survived the shot to the head, his frequent migraines and slowed reflexes left him unsuited for field-work. It also didn’t help that, even after V-Day and the horrors it brought, wearing an eye-patch made you stand out in a crowd - not exactly ideal qualifications for a spy.

Just as Harry was about to grab another file from his pile, his office door opened.

“Hey, love, brought you something.” Eggsy came over to the table, placed a cup of tea on a stack of papers and leaned over to kiss his husband on the cheek. “Figured you’d be stuck here all day again, and forgot to take care of yourself.”

Harry couldn’t help the smile that spread on his face. After he woke up in a Kentucky hospital and realising what damage Valentine had done, his only hope had been to find Eggsy alive and well back in London, so he could have a chance to apologise for the fight they had before he left. Facing a gun point blank had shown Harry just how deep his affections for his protégé actually ran, his last thought before losing consciousness being of Eggsy’s smile. “You are a wonder, my darling, thank you.”

Eggsy threw a leg across both of Harry’s and settled in his lap. Winding his arms around Harry’s neck he leaned forward to whisper into his partner’s ear, “Let’s go home, and I’ll show you just how wonderful I really am.” Eggsy’s voice dropped to a lower register, knowing full well what effect this had on Harry. “You spend too much time in your office, I miss having you all to myself. JB has all but forgotten you. Take me home? Please?”

Even after they’d been together for three years, having married the previous spring, Harry still had trouble denying the younger man anything. A fact that Eggsy was aware of very well, but fortunately didn’t use too liberally. Which only made it more effective when he did. Unfortunately, Merlin’s threats were equally effective, if not more so, and abandoning his work, when there was still a lot to be done, would result in him likely never setting foot out of the mansion ever again.

“I’m sorry, my love, I wish I could. Why don’t you go spend some time with Daisy and I’ll see you this evening? Your next mission isn’t until Friday, I’m sure you can prepare from home. I’ll stop by Marco’s so we don’t have to cook tonight.”

“Not good enough.” Eggsy leaned in and gently kissed Harry on the mouth. “I want more, Harry.” He leaned in for another kiss, this one not a gentle press of lips, but more insistent, more dominant, more intense. A demand and a promise at the same time. “I need more, Harry.” Eggsy brought one hand up to tangle it in Harry’s hair and used the other to guide his lover’s hand to his hip. “It’s been too long, Harry.”

“Only because you are insatiable, dear.”

“No such thing.” The kisses grew more and more passionate, Eggsy nimbly removing Harry’s tie and letting it fall to the floor. Soon it was joined by a second tie and two jackets. Just as Eggsy was sliding down the zipper of Harry’s trousers, they heard someone clear their throat.

“Gentlemen.”

More annoyed than embarrassed, Harry broke away from Eggsy to turn and see Merlin standing in the doorway.

“The phrase ‘Get a room’ comes to mind.”

“Yes, well, we had a perfectly good room right here, until you decided to barge in.”

“Eggsy.” Harry chided the young man still sitting comfortably in his lap, who showed no intention of moving in the near future. Turning to Merlin he said, “He is right in that you didn’t knock on the door. It is unlike you to just come in without announcing yourself. One could think you didn't mind finding us like this position.”

“I did knock, Arthur, not that either of you noticed. Some spies you are. Just because you are both behaving like horny teenagers who cannot keep it in their pants long enough to get through a day’s work. And if you did not want spectators, might I suggest closing the door.”

Harry was momentarily speechless at realising that the door had indeed been ajar instead of fully closed after Eggsy had come in with the cup of tea.

The young agent didn’t seem as bothered by that fact. “I had to kiss him, Merlin! See?” He pointed to the ceiling above the desk, where some twigs were tied together and hanging from a lamp.

“Is that… mistletoe?” Harry asked bemusedly.

“Yup, put it there yesterday when you were at your lunch meeting. Thought it would be a good excuse to come and kiss you anytime I wanted. Didn’t realise I had to use it quite this soon, though.”

Merlin snickered in the doorway. “You’re starting to slip, Harry, if you didn’t notice your new decorations. Harry Hart, super spy, indeed.”

“Oi, leave him alone, don’t think that I don’t know about Roxy using that same trick on you. Never heard of a reason to hang mistletoe in the freakin’ supply closet next to your office, mate.”

Merlin had an amazing poker-face, which most of the knights could tell you, some of them having lost small fortunes to the quartermaster.  In this instance, though, he was betrayed by the flush that crept up his neck. He cleared his throat and steered the conversation to a more neutral topic. “New intel shows that the meeting got pushed up to 9pm today. Your mark will be there with the thumb-drive. You have fifteen minutes, Galahad, then I expect you in the hangar. Arthur, I will need the signed reports on my desk by 8pm. Gentlemen.” Merlin turned and walked out of the room, firmly shutting the door behind him.

“Whoever still thinks that ‘Arthur’ is the highest position in Kingsman is a sad fool.”

“It is the highest position. But that doesn’t mean it is the most powerful. Well... I guess I now have a lot more time to devote to paperwork.” Harry lifted his hand to brush a strand of hair out of Eggsy’s face. “I’m even gladder that you’ve decided to bring me some tea, now. To think you’d almost had to leave without a proper good-bye.”

“Speaking of which… Merlin said, I had fifteen minutes.”

“Then let’s make them count.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It is 3.45 am on Dec 2 but since I haven't gone to sleep yet I say it still counts for Dec 1. How this little thing took me over an hour to write is... making it all the more amazing what word-counts other people produce.  
> Please let me know if you find any errors etc, it's too late to edit, I just wanted to get this out there.  
> Kudos appreciated, Comments worshipped!!!!
> 
> Come say hello on [my tumblr](http://from-scarlet-to-pink.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
